


Somewhere That Feels Like Home

by mimbleful



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimbleful/pseuds/mimbleful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles inhaled the steam from his pumpkin-chai-mocha-hazelnut-latte, nearly dunking his nose in the froth. A snicker had him looking up, blearily blinking at Laura, then around at the empty coffee shop.</p>
<p>"I don't actually remember how I got here," he said thoughtfully, taking a big slurp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere That Feels Like Home

Stiles inhaled the steam from his pumpkin-chai-mocha-hazelnut-latte, nearly dunking his nose in the froth. A snicker had him looking up, blearily blinking at Laura, then around at the empty coffee shop.

"I don't actually remember how I got here," he said thoughtfully, taking a big slurp.

"I guessed as much," Laura said. She grinned broadly and leaned forward on her elbows, resting her chin in the hollow of a hand. "Considering you walked into the door three times before I opened it for you. You know we don't technically open for another hour, right?"

Stiles licked at the dusting of spices around the rim of the mug, shooting a glare at the big clock that took up one full wall. It was a Laura Hale original - a giant circular mural split into twelve slices, intricate scenes painted right onto the exposed brick. According to the giant spear which pretended to be an hour hand, it was half past disturbingly-realistic-rendition-of-crazy-eyed-Snow-White-eating-a-bloody-heart. Or, 5:30.

"Couldn't sleep," Stiles muttered.

"You're usually not this out of it from one missed night of sleep. How long has it been?"

Stiles shrugged, and took another sip. When Laura kept looking at him with that calm expectant look, he sighed, and said, "Since Dad left?"

"Stiles. That was three days ago."

He winced. Laura was _way_ too good at the disappointed parent voice. "It's not my fault!" he protested. "I just, you know, got caught up in writing, because you're supposed to write when you're feeling emotional, and then suddenly twenty-eight hours had passed, and I was _still_ feeling homesick, which is ridiculous, I know. I moved away from Beacon Hills ten years ago, but every time I see my Dad it hits me all over again. Plus it's nearly Mom's birthday and he gets so mopey this time of year and I just feel bad I can't be there for him, but my editor is being a bitch about this deadline, oh my god don't tell Lydia I called her a bitch -"

"Stiles," Laura broke in. Without him even noticing it, she'd circled the counter and had wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and was guiding him over to his favorite overstuffed armchair.

"My apartment doesn't feel like home," Stiles mumbled, collapsing gratefully into the comfy embrace of the perfectly broken-in cushions. He'd spent so many hours in this chair that he swore it had molded itself perfectly to the contours of his ass. "I just wanted to go somewhere that felt like home. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I can go?"

"Don't be an idiot." Laura ran a hand soothingly over Stiles' short hair, taking the cup from him and putting it on the small side table. "I'm going to go check the muffins, and you're going to sit here until Derek gets in, okay? He won't be long. And then he's going to walk you back to his place, and you're _both_ going to go to bed."

"I thought you didn't want to know about our sex life?"

"I don't. As far as I'm concerned you and my baby brother just cuddle. Fully clothed. But he's been even grumpier than usual the last few days, which I'm guessing means that he hasn't been sleeping either." She patted his shoulder, then turned towards the kitchen. "You should just move in with him already," she called over her shoulder. "He'd stop moping every time you go on a writing binge, and you'd have someone to make sure you eat."

"But then I'd get fat from trying out all his experimental recipes," Stiles said, slumping further into his chair and closing his eyes.

Laura laughed. "If that's how flimsy your reasons not to move in with him have gotten, I'm going to win the pool on when you'll finally get your head out of your ass."

"Not likely." Stiles was holding out for another month. He and Erica had already agreed on a 60-40 split of the pot.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suffering from a crazy writers block of doom, but was prompted to take a beloved cliche and run with it. It was fun to write this, but I've still got writers block, and now I'm spending time thinking up coffee shop AU scenes!


End file.
